


The siege of Marley

by Slav_komrade_man



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cute Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager-centric, Female Eren Yeager, Gen, POV Eren Yeager, Tag As I Go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:20:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slav_komrade_man/pseuds/Slav_komrade_man
Summary: Eren has told her companions of the visions she faced. Together, they will hopefully create a new and better scenario that doesn't end in the worst.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Eren Yeager & Zeke Yeager, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager
Comments: 6
Kudos: 90





	1. Beauty and dissapointment

Eren carefully sifted through the bustling crowd of people partaking in a festival. What the festival contained was of no concern to the nineteen-year-old Eldian. Eren shifted the greyish arm band on her left arm, a symbol to inform the Marleyans of her supposed inferiority. The armband was yet another fuel added to her inferno of lying anger. She was quick to quell the outburst with calculated calmness. She could not afford to blow her cover now.

She accidently bumped into a tall burly man. He wore one of those cursed red armbands. He must be one of those brainwashed child soldiers. His hair was slicked back and short. Eren narrowed her piercing gaze as she analysed his reaction. He was trained as he was quick to get back up. A posse of four children and another dark-haired red armband woman behind them.

“Sorry,” He was quick to apologise to the unsuspecting Eldian teen.

“No problem, I wasn’t really focused!” Eren responded politely, telling herself to remain calm and act as if she were truly an Eldian from the country of Marley. That meant that she must treat the red armbands as if they were Marleyans, as they were supposedly honorary Marleyans. As if a band would solve the prejudice from someone’s subconscious. They would be better off simply taking it off.

The black-haired woman with dreary tired eyes glanced at Eren with analysing eyes with a hint of recognition. Eren noted down her recognition in the back of her mind as she managed to slip away and back into the bustling swarm of the crowd.

Out of sight.

Out of mind.

Eren managed to blend in with the other Eldians with ease, despite having grown up in a completely different environment than before.

She approached one of the many food stalls scattered across the brick roads with a pang of hunger. She fished out a few of the Marleyan coins she had managed to acquire in her short stay in the very different country of Marley. She pointed to one of the many pastries on display with one of her long slender fingers. She flashed a rather cute fake smile and asked with false sincerity for the pastry. The stall owner fell to her false charm and carefully placed the pastry in her hands. She handed him the asked coin amount. She exclaimed a thanks with a wave and left. Absentmindedly noticing that the man at the stall had asked for a few coins less than the labelled price. She smirked in a successful endeavour for coin saving.

She bit into the soft pastry and noted that it was indeed tasty, with ingredients unknown to her as she had lived on the reclused island of Paradis. A place littered with absurdly tall man-eating monsters and until recently, no knowledge of the world beyond the 50 metre walls that protected the small populous from said monsters known as titans.

She walked down to the dawn break of the docks with elegance and grace in her step, enjoying the freedom she possessed at the moment.

She smoothly descended down the stone laid steps that led down to the platform next to the roaring sea.

Her reflective golden eyes gently watched the peaceful lapping of the gentle blue waves that shined and glimmered with orange as the sun began to set. Had Eren been in any other situation she would have called the situation she found herself in her rather romantic. All she needed was a handsome man to complete the scene. She giggled to her self at that rather silly thought. With war looming on a close horizon there was no time to acquaint herself with someone new.

Armin’s old tattered book that described the outside world was surprising accurate for something once deemed as heresy toward their king. That old coot had been a fake all along with the true royal blood being some stooge. Said stooge had kidnapped Eren in the hopes that his daughter would then claim the founding titan power for herself, becoming a slave to the spirit of the old Eldian king with a vow of peace and inaction, invertedly causing more hate, anger and violence in the process. A flawed and hypocritical system in which everyone loses. The daughter of the royal blood, Historia, had not been raised in this ideal, instead being raised on a farm and later joining the military along side Eren, sharing her belief on the dystopian world they breathed upon. Historia rebelled against her biological father, a mere donor of DNA to her now, slapping away the power to become a slave and freeing the reluctant Eren.

Eren sighed at the long-winded story with twists and turns at every point. Difficult to anyone involved.

The sky began to darken, falling to a deep shade of navy blue. The stars twinkling in the sky like beacons of hope to the lost, who simply had to look up to remember that the world was larger than the small pitiful life they led.

The gas lamps of the streets illuminated the emptying streets. Setting a calm scene for the night.

Eren slowly waddled her way to the set up for the grand event of the festival.

She shifted through the gathered crowd with practiced grace, twisting and contorting her body in such a way that she could filter herself to an appropriate viewing place. She found a nice spot. She could see the wide expanse of the stage with ease. As an Eldian she held no right to one of the seats. However, she could spot that the honorary Marleyans were resigned to stand as well. Her straight, neutral face threatened to slip into a small frown. Despite the fact they were throwing away their honour, they should at least be able to reap the benefits of it.

She noticed the handsome visage of her half-brother, Zeke. In his calloused hands was a lit cigarette, another one of the privileges of a Marleyan. His sandy blonde hair was unmistakably that of Royal blood. Of course, the Marleyans still were ignorant to the fact that there highly commended titan shifter had royal blood coursing through his veins, giving him some control over titans. It was quite amusing to Eren.

Her golden eyes met his azure blue eyes in the crowd. She gave a small wave to him, twisting her dainty hand from side to side. He smirked and waved his hand back at her, passing it off as needing to wave the cigarette around. She gave him one of her rather real smiles and he returned in fashion.

He was called away a few moments later however, ending their silent conversation of greetings.

Eren eyed the stage with her golden gaze as she patiently waited for the acclaimed speaker of the Tybur family made their speech. She rolled her eyes when he appeared on stage. It felt ridiculous. She had heard this speech once before, in a future shard of memory that was passed onto her when receiving a medal of honour from her gracious Queen Historia. She hoped that it would change. She chose not to strike the Tybur family. Not yet at least.

She was currently here waiting for the arrival of her people. She needed the confirmation of the speech before striking. She was here as a bodyguard and as a signal, hidden underneath her cloak were some tight-fitting clothes and some old generation Omnidirectional Manoeuvring gear that she so preferred. It had been slimmed down for concealed use, gone were the blades and bulky blocks for blade storage. She had no need for blades any more. It was for made with the sole purpose of movement and concealment. She was to evacuate quickly if things went south and to send a signal flare depending on one of three circumstances. Yellow for a declaration of war, Green for peace negotiations possible and stark white for nothing. A flare gun with each flare was tucked neatly into her gear.

In the previous few days, she had been tasked with stealthily placing lights for guidance. She had not been caught and she had set them on the allocated timer.

Eren patiently waited through the speech, dreading as it came along. Each word made her heart drop. It was the same. Nothing had changed. The man still went on and on. Shaming himself and his people, willingly degrading himself.

Eren regretfully placed the yellow flare into the gun. She sighed.

“THIS IS A DECLERATION OF WAR”

The air was still.

Eren whipped off the cloak and lined herself away as she launched a bright yellow flare into the midnight dark sky. She grappled onto a building and swung away at lightning speed.

The yellow flare glistened in the air, bright and unnatural in the sky. Pulling out a pair of binoculars, Eren analysed the confusion present on the masses. Switching her focal point to that of the military she noticed that a man was barking orders at his men, unbeknownst to the crowd below. She pulled out a vintage pocket watch.

It was time.

A large crack sound was heard by everyone.

Surges of brilliant yellow lighting flashed around and lashed out at the midnight sky.

It was bright, almost too bright. It was as if the sun was rising for the second time in a single day. The streets were suddenly lit and it hurt to stare at the golden sphere of light emitted from the sea ports.

The sounds of screams and shouts were annulled by the loud rumble of the cataclysmic explosion.

As the light dimmed a large mushroom cloud of ash and soot was visible. It rose to unbelievable heights. Eren’s beautiful golden eyes were wide, trying to capture the strange sense of beauty she cultivated from the sight in her eyes.

The world was a cruel place.

But it was still beautiful.


	2. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All out carnage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the support!
> 
> Please enjoy this chapter!

Eren watched with cold golden eyes as the crowd erupted in terror.

Children scrambled to get a hand hold in the cracks of the stone laid path as vicious gusts of winds ploughed through the streets indiscriminately.

Shrieks erupted from terrified mothers as they struggled to find their children in the crossfire. Worried sick as motherly instincts that may or may not have been there in the first place kicked in and they went into a state of overdrive to locate their child.

Eren was quick to leap off the flat roof of a non-descript apartment building. She felt a feeling of freedom as she went into a freefall, arms wide. A steel wire erupted from her person and hooked deeply into a house as she used the momentum gained from gravity to lurch herself above a tall standing wooden gallery filled with terror-ridden military generals. It was evident that they were incompetent for a war as they simply froze with a terrified face at the spectacle that was the Colossal Titan’s transformation.

She unhooked a boxy plastic explosive from her belt and ripped out the priming pin from the brown box. She swept low and fast near the wooden gallery, depositing the ticking box filled with high grade explosive into the mass of army officials.

She was quick to dodge a deadly volley of bullets fired from marksman’s rifles from far in the distance with a quick lunge to lower herself.

Eren twisted as she barged into a low-level story of a house, smashing the glass in an overdramatic way.

She fished out a dull brass portable clock from her deep green cloak.

She was making fair time.

She sighed as she slammed her head on the back of the building, to lower her profile from the pesky snipers littered across the internment zone of Liberio.

A quick check of the time and she was back off into the carnage of people as they rioted down the streets in a vain attempt to escape.

She swung precise and fast through the crowd, dodging golden bullets with ease.

With a quick acrobatic flip, she launched herself into the skyline. She launched a high precision steel wire through a sniper’s exposed neck. The body dropped with a squirt of viscous fresh blood. Eren quickly rocketed towards the fallen corpse, landing with a slide as she deftly picked up a well-built marksman’s rifle from the loose grip of the corpse’s pale hand.

She racked the rifle with practiced ease as an empty shell was ejected from the pristine rifle of the Marleyan soldier.

A golden light advanced to her at supersonic speeds.

She was quick to grapple away and line the sights of the rifle with her right golden eye.

Blessed with enhanced vision she was quick to identify the source of the bullet. A gentle pull of the trigger and the harsh kick of the rifle was all the confirmation a master marksman like her required to ascertain the knowledge her target had perished.

She twisted in elegance as she yet again had to dodge a volley of high velocity bullets.

She growled in annoyance. The constant barrage getting frustrating.

She swept downwards, only a few centimetres of air separated her from the ground.

With a strong arm sweep she yet again racked the rifle, inserting her second and final bullet in the clip she had picked up.

She unleashed a blast of pressurised gas as she mounted up the momentum to defy gravity and arise to a roof of another rundown apartment.

She grunted as lay down on the gravelly surface of the roof.

She let out a shaky breath as she began to regain her strength through the cursed power of the Attack Titan. A curse bestowed upon her against her will and knowledge.

She clenched her fist as she read the time on the now chipped brass clock.

She scowled at the clock, now broken from the inertia and blunt force of the movement gained from ODM gear.

Fiddling with straps of her gear Eren allowed herself to have a subtle moment to herself despite the carnage. A quick exhale and she clenched her fist in a moment of frustration. She steeled her mind to bare through the atrocities for just a bit more. She needed to have mental fortitude. Now was the time she would attempt to gain yet another titan power. It was required.

A beautiful sharp face peeked above the small barrier, quickly searching for a target. Unluckily, she had yet to find the famed titan of white. Eren waited for another couple minutes before her shining golden eyes yet again searched for anyone. Nothing. If not for the screaming of bullets and the whizzing of the anti-personnel ODM gear of her comrades, the battlefield was silent. It was a wasteland for titans.

A handsome man dropped next to her. He still wore the short green cloak of old. A memento to his leader who had perished three years before.

His name was Levi Ackerman.

Biologically he had an advantage, his blood was superior to that of normal humans. He was faster, smarter and much stronger. All that hailed from the Ackerman bloodline would go through what could only be labelled as an activation. The activation would be triggered by trauma, specifically trauma with another person. An Ackerman Bond. Where the Ackerman would be devoted to another person before all else.

As a person who believed in freedom before all else, she detested the system.

Yet, this particular Ackerman had no bond anymore. His partner, the esteemed gambler of lives, Erwin Smith, had died in a valiant distraction for the eldest Ackerman to unleash fury upon the beast titan.

This Ackerman was free, all the advantages, none of the disadvantages.

His freedom had come at a cost.

A steep cost that perhaps was not worth it in other peoples eyes.

She had asked her captain a question before.

“Was it worth your freedom?”

The response she got was a familiar statement from a time when she was just an asset to be feared due to powers out of her own control. Where he was there not as a guardian to the 15-year-old girl, but insurance. Ready to kill the girl if things got out of hand. The relationship between the two had not been toxic however.

Eren had respected the man for as long as she could remember. He was known as the world’s strongest soldier and she was always there to watch as he returned home from an expedition.

The respect that the Ackerman had for the Titan shifter stemmed from a long time of accepting orders as they came and doing things to the captain’s standards.

The answer to the question was not the concrete answer she had been looking for at the time.

“We all have regrets. I don’t know if I do regret it.”

He was uncertain.

Eren could often find the man staring off into space with a mournful look glossed over his slanted eyes. His sharp, regal features soft and lax. Eren had guessed that it was him looking back at greater times. Times of measured obliviousness. Times where the war they were currently fighting was completely out of scope. After all, they had been to busy fighting off the man eating monsters known as titans.

Pure titans were now a thing of the past. Long eradicated from the island of Paradis.

“The plan is on schedule.” Levi’s regal voice dictated.

“Good… Any casualties so far?” Eren was hesitant to ask, afraid of a terrible answer.

“Two.” His voice betrayed a hint of remorse as his features softened.

Eren frowned and smacked the ground in an aggravated state. “Dammit!” She whispered as her face tightened in a face of anger and resentment. Steam whispered from the newly formed wounds on the sides of her hands, sealing the wound and healing her with ease.

After gauging her temperamental reaction, Levi opted to tell her that she was required to shift in a small period of time.

“Green”

That was the flare that would signify her shift to the hulking fifteen-metre-tall titan that would wreak havoc no matter what.

She sighed deeply before flashing him a brilliant smile of reassurance.

He glanced at her with a cheeky look before zipping away with his twin swords.

The wide smile on her beautiful face slowly dissipated into a short straight line as she wited for the green signal.

She supposed it would be quite a while. They had yet to lure out a titan despite having disposed of all their military assets that would have stopped a full-scale invasion.

A flash of brilliant bright light was summoned from the broken stage of declaration.

A titan ballooned into form. Bone forming before being wrapped in a thick layer of red muscle. White skin snaked its way across the muscle, loose fitting like a snake skin. In a large plume of smoke, the skin tightened to be a form fitting mesh.

It was the guardian of white.

The Warhammer Titan.


End file.
